Petunia Rhubarb
' Petunia Rhubarb' is a rhubarb and a character in VeggieTales. She is also the girlfriend of Larry and a member of The Rhubarb Family, but they don't express it. Petunia is mostly seen as a princess in fairy tales, and a reporter in Bumblyburg. Petunia's first appearance was in "Duke and the Great Pie War" as Sweet Sweet Petunia. She then made larger appearances in the later episodes. Appearance Petunia is a rhubarb with bright red hair. She is often seen with a pink or yellow headband and pink earings. Her eyelids are colored light pink and wears red lipstick. She also has a small nose. Acting *Sweet Sweet Petunia in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Julia R. in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *News Repoter in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Sally in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Bernadette in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Julia R. in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Sister Calla in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Where Have All the Staplers Gone on "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Sweetpea Beauty and Herself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Donna Green in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Marline Meade in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Herself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Herself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Vogue in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *MacPetunia in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *News Repoter in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Luna in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Miss Petunia in "Celery Night Fever" *Vogue in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Julia R. in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *News Reporter in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Pidget in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *The TV Star in "Coast To Coast: "The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Clara in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Paisy Duck in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Jimmeas, Jerb's Mom in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Vogue in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *The Evil Queen in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "King William and Bunny" *Israelite in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Queen in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Princess Shortcake in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Switch in "The Night Before Halloween" *Cowboy in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Guard in "Aladdin" *Sweet Sweet Petunia in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Turkey in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Soilder in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Egypt in "The Prince of Egypt" *Herself in "Tinker Bell" *Miss Birdwell and Herself in "Junior Asparagus: Larry New Groove" *Princess Atta in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Sour Kangaroo in "Larry Hears a Who" *Pibby Rolfax and Herself in "Junior Asparagus Boy Genius" *Sawyer and Herself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Ariel and Herself in "The Little Mer-Rhubarb *Herself in "VeggieTales" *Strawberry Shortcake in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" Voice Actors *Cydney Trent *Kira Buckland Trivia *The name she is given in Duke and the Great Pie War, Sweet Sweet Petunia, is said by Archibald in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. *Originally in the episode Sherluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, she was going to appear as a waitress at Dolby's Ice Cream Parlor. *She Was Married by Larry the Cucumber. *Petunia was originally going to be a onion. *So far the only time we see her get married is "Duke and the Great Pie War". *They was going to get married again in "SweetPea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart". Gallery petunia.jpg|Petunia in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Petunia concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Reporterpetunia.jpg|Petunia in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" and "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" and as Marlee Meade in "Twas The Night Before Easter" Sally concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Sally from "Moe And The Big Exit" Mexican Julia.jpg|Petunia as Julia in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" Julia Umbrella concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Julia from "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" Sister Claire concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Sister Claire in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" Sweetpea.jpg|Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Larrypetunia.jpg|Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty (With Prince Larry) in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Gril after God's Own Heart" Sweetpea Beauty concept.jpg|Concept art for Petunia as Sweetpea Beauty from "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Donna.jpg|Petunia as Donna Green in "It's A Meaningful Life" PetuniaRhubarb.jpg|Petunia in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Vogue.jpg|Petunia as Vogue in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" High-Heel Mobile.jpg|Petunia as Vouge(with the High-Heel Mobile) in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" Petunia Cover.jpg|Petunia as MacPetunia in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" VIS Luna.jpg|Petunia as Luna in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" Petunia Rhubarb as AMY ROSE.png|Petunia Rhubarb as Amy Rose|link=Petunia Rhubarb Petunia rhubarb as princess cadance.png|Princess Cadance Petunia Rhubarb.png|Petunia Rhubarb's body views without clothes (base) Vogue and larryboy in highheel mobile.jpg|vogue and larry-boy with highheel mobile Petunia as ariel.png|Ariel Vogue Human.jpg|Vogue as Human Plush vogue.jpg|Vogue plush Larry, Petunia, and Sara forming their own family.png|Larry, Petunia, and Sara came to Veggietales Universe petunia calhoun.PNG|Petunia as Sergeant Calhoun petunia as sam sparks.png|Petunia as Sam Sparks Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:VeggieTales Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Main Characters Category:Rhubarbs Category:Rhubarb Category:Adults Category:Veggies Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Supper Hero Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:Onions Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales in the City Category:VeggieTales Live Category:Lesbain Category:Heroines